


挨打后坐板凳的一个梗

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp预警！！！！！！！！
Kudos: 27





	挨打后坐板凳的一个梗

**Author's Note:**

> sp预警！！！！！！！！

男孩攥着手中的期末成绩单，几秒后暴躁的揉了一把，扔在了教室不知名的角落。  
大清早来学校就是为了一个全班第四？这简直是他上学以来的耻辱。  
男孩烦躁的抓了抓头发，一把扯过书包准备回家。  
男孩到家时，男人尚未回来。  
保姆陈姨已经在做饭了，无视了陈姨的招呼径直上了楼走向自己的房间。  
男孩嘭地一声将门关上，盯着墙上海贼王的海报，情绪有些低落。  
实际上，男人从不对他的成绩有过分的要求，只是他自己不能忍受，就好像在某一方面平白无故低人一等，这样的认知让男孩感到耻辱。  
男孩趴在床上放空，有一搭没一搭地想着，要是男人也能多管管自己学习上的事……  
“扣扣扣”，门被突兀的敲响，男孩闷着头没有发声。  
“阿尘？”  
门外传来男人的声音，男孩从床上坐起来，闷闷地回道：“哥。”  
“怎么了？出来吃饭了。”男人的脾气向来算不上差，对待男孩也从来算得上耐心。  
“不想吃，你们先吃吧。”男孩抱着抱枕，心里默默地别扭。  
要是男人能多关心关心自己的学习，能够因为他考好而高兴，因为他失利而生气地惩罚……  
“哪里不舒服吗？”门外的男人语调依旧温柔，男孩却更加烦躁，他赌气地把抱枕往门口一扔，又想起隔着一扇门男人根本看不到，于是没好气地开口道：“烦死了，不想吃就是不想吃。”  
高中时段的孩子最需要隐私，男人明白这点也从来没有越过界，他收回搭在把手上的手，看着紧闭的房门皱着眉头没再说话。  
门外安静了几秒，随后传来男人离开的脚步声，男孩默默地红了眼眶，无端生出一种就好像不被重视了一样的委屈。  
男孩迷迷糊糊的睡着了，醒来时天已经擦黑了，男孩光着脚下了床，一打开门便闻到了晚饭的味道。  
他走下楼，男人坐在沙发上，端着一杯水看着手中的文件，餐桌上已经放了两道菜，看起来是准备吃晚饭了。  
男人听见他下来，放下手中的杯子道：“正准备叫你吃晚饭你就下来了。”  
随即目光瞥向男孩光着的脚，微不可察地皱了下眉头道：“怎么不穿鞋。”  
不穿鞋这种小事你都会生气，对我的成绩就无动于衷！男孩赌气地想着，抿着嘴唇没有回话。  
男人好脾气的没和他计较，只是起身去门口拿了一双拖鞋放在男孩面前。  
男孩倒也没再作，乖乖的伸脚穿了鞋，一言不发地坐到餐桌上，看样子是不打算理男人。  
男人也没再说什么，只是坐到男孩对面的座位上，对上完最后一道菜的陈姨点了点头，然后拿起了筷子。  
这一顿饭吃的索然无味。  
男人一言不发，男孩独自生闷气，他埋着头扒了几口饭，赌气的丢了筷子上了楼。  
“这……”一旁刚坐下的陈姨有茫然。  
男人看着男孩丢下的筷子沉默了几秒，然后转头对陈姨安慰道：“没事，他心情不好。”  
陈姨了然的点了点头，拿着碗筷笑道：“我还以为小尘不喜欢我做的菜了呢。”  
男人伸手夹了一块糖醋排骨，好整以暇地开口：“陈姨别想太多，他不敢。”  
陈姨给男人做了十多年饭，哪里听不出男人的意思，心下暗骂自己说错了话，也没追问什么敢不敢的，捧着碗没再说话。  
男孩没什么自知之明地度过了一晚，第二天早上甚至睡了大半天的懒觉，他起来时已经快十一点了。  
男人没去公司，依旧坐在沙发上处理着文件。过了一天半了，男孩早已没之前那么大的怨气，可是又腆着面子闹别扭，见着男人也不肯开口，他径直走向冰箱，拿了一罐酸奶。  
“放下。”男人盯着他，冷着脸开口。  
男孩扭盖子的动作一僵，对上男人的目光本能地一缩，随后僵持了几秒，手上的动作挑衅一般的继续。  
男人压抑着自己的怒火，叹了一口气，强迫自己放轻了语气道：“刚起来就喝冷酸奶对胃不好，渴就喝温开水。”  
男孩似乎是被男人的妥协愉悦到了，他放下了手中的酸奶，接过男人递过来的杯子，小口小口的喝着，但依旧没有开口和男人说话的意思。  
男人也没再说什么，气氛就这样一直僵持到午饭。  
男孩捧着碗盯着对面看不出情绪的男人，他们家吃饭一般很少聊天，但也很少向这般气氛紧张。陈姨像是发觉了气氛不一般，笑呵呵地打着圆场让男孩挑菜吃。  
可惜有人并不领情。  
“我吃饱了。”男孩瞟着若无其事吃着饭的男人，赌气地放下筷子就要离席。  
“站住。”男人头也没抬地下达了指令。  
男孩僵在原地，到底还是迫于男人平时给的压迫力，没敢再离开。  
男人抽出一张纸巾擦了嘴，盯着男孩开口：“陈姨，今天的碗我来洗，您先回去吧。”  
陈姨早就敏锐的察觉了男人压抑地情绪，当下点了点头，简单的收拾了一下，留下了一句那我晚饭前再来然后飞快的离开了。  
男孩坐在椅子上，吞了吞口水，这才开始有些后怕。  
“还坐着？要我请你？”男人从座位上站起来，带着浓浓的压迫感逼近男孩。  
“哥——”男孩条件反射地从椅子上蹦起来，终于开始害怕。  
“肯开口叫人了？”男人双手扣上胯部，行云流水地抽出自己的皮带。  
不，不会吧，那可是皮带，会打死人的。（事实证明，并不会）男孩吞了吞口水，被逼着往后退了一步抵上餐桌的椅子，然后哆哆嗦嗦地求饶道：“哥，哥我错了。”  
“给你一分钟，裤子扒了撑桌上去。”听起来没有转圜的余地，男孩磨磨蹭蹭地将裤子褪到膝盖，伸手撑上了餐桌边缘。  
“萧林尘，我给过你机会了。”男人冷着脸道。  
完蛋了，一般情况下男人叫他全名的时候，就是他死定了的时候。男孩趴在桌子上，虽然知道没用但还是试图讨饶道：“哥，我知道错了，哥。”  
男人没再和他废话，扬起手就是一下。  
“啊——”剧烈的疼痛感让男孩叫喊出声，他红了眼眶，不争气地开始掉眼泪。  
太疼了，和藤条带来的痛感不一样，皮带就像是在他皮肉上咬了一口，仅仅一下，就痛的他甚至有些站不稳。  
还没开始男孩就已经要缴械投降了，他呜咽着不停的重复着我错了。  
很显然男人并不打算放过他。  
“昨天中午你不吃饭，我明白你因为考砸了心情不好，容忍了你。”男人冷冰冰地开口，随即扬手补上一下。  
“啊——哥——”男孩跳起来，抽噎着看向男人，“求您了呜呜呜，别用皮带。”  
太疼了，他实在是难以忍受。  
男人点了点餐桌，意思很明显。  
男孩抽噎了一会儿，最终还是不敢忤逆男人，颤颤巍巍地撑了回去。  
“光脚下床还和我摆脸色。”男人轻笑了一声，毫不留情地落了第二下。  
“啊——哥——”男孩无助的屈了下腿，又在男人无声的压迫下重新摆好姿势。  
“昨天晚上，胆子够肥啊，敢在我面前扔筷子。”说罢扬手再次落下两下。  
“呜呜哥——我错了呜呜——”男孩颤抖着挨了两下，才明白男人这是打算和他秋后一条一条算总账了。  
“今天早上，一觉睡过早饭。”男人扬起手，贴着大腿根部落下第五下。  
“啊呜——哥，哥呜呜呜——”男孩双手挡住伤痕累累的臀，转过身子来试图逃避男人接下来的惩罚，他抽泣着可怜巴巴的望着男人，试图得到怜惜。  
可惜男人铁了心要收拾他。  
“要我动手还是你自己撑回去？”  
男孩知道逃不过，怂兮兮地抹了抹眼泪，又乖乖撑了回去。  
“早起一杯冷酸奶？谁教你的饮食习惯，嗯？”男人拿着皮带落下两皮带，很贴心的重新照顾了男孩的臀峰。  
“啊——我错了，我真的错了。”男孩实在忍不住伸手去挡，他第一次挨皮带就被男人这样毫不留情的罚，实在是难熬了点。  
“我给足了你面子也给足了你耐心，既然你不领情，那就只能领罚了。”男人好整以暇地挽了挽衬衫的衣袖，再次活动了一下手腕。  
“哥呜呜，别打了，我不敢了。”男孩颤抖着喘气，早就哭得不成样子。  
“我从不在你的成绩上苛责，是因为在我心里你已经是最好的了，不需要用那些东西衡量。”  
男人瞟了一下还在小声抽泣的男孩，盯着他红肿得厉害的臀，继续教育道：“如果你认为我还有必要用这种方式来管教你的学习。”  
男人嗤笑了一声，似乎是自己都觉得有些不可思议，不过还是接着道：“你是需要家长提着家法管教作业的小朋友吗？”  
这种说法让男孩一瞬间红了脸，他把头埋得死死地没再啃声。  
男人用皮带点了点男孩的臀，示意他撅高，然后不紧不慢的开口道：“最后三下，我想你应该不需要更多的数字来记住这次的教训。”  
当然不需要了！男孩紧紧抓着餐桌边，觉得自己的心都在滴血，他默默地塌下腰，等待着即将到来的急风骤雨。  
力道丝毫不减的三次咬上男孩的臀，他咬紧牙关堪堪从口中泄露出一丝声音，终于软了腿，靠在餐桌边小声地哭泣。  
男人收好皮带，站在一边恶劣地开口：“还想挨？”  
男孩惊悚地蹦起来，牵动着身后的肌肉，疼的面部表情都扭曲了一下。  
“既然不想，就坐下给我把饭吃完。”  
男孩委委屈屈地回了个是，伸手想拉起裤子，却被男人打断。  
“我允许你穿裤子了吗？”男人挑着眉询问。  
我靠？不，不是吧。男孩局促地楞在原地，手上攥着裤子边僵了十多秒，脸上烫的快冒烟，他最终还是认命的放开了手，小声地哀求着叫了声：“哥——”  
“既然好好坐着吃不下，那就这样坐着吃。”男人没有妥协，扬了下下巴，催促的意味很是明显。  
男孩没有办法，只能默默地撑着桌边，挪到座位上缓缓的坐下。  
“呜——”冰凉的触感和硬木表面带来的压力让男孩好不容易收敛的泪水又有些蓄势待发的意思，他伸手拿起筷子，在男人锐利的目光下，一口一口吃完了剩下的饭菜。  
几天后男人发现，他的一条皮带被某个小坏蛋剪成了七八断，安安静静的躺在客厅的垃圾桶里，光荣殉职。


End file.
